Jackson Hauler
Terran Confederacy (?—2500) :Confederate Marine Corps (?—2500) :: Nova Squadron (defected) Terran Dominion (2500—2501, mole 2501—2503) :Dominion Marine Corps (2500—2501, mole 2501—2503) :: Nova Squadron (2500—2501, mole 2501—2503) Project Shadowblade (2501—2503) |job=Ghost trainee (formerly) Colonel in charge of Nova Squadron :Commander of the Palatine General in charge of Project Shadowblade |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Colonel Jackson Hauler, a.k.a. General Cole Bennett,Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. was the commander of the enigmatic Nova Squadron, the former Terran Confederacy's clandestine group of secret police.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Physically, he had balding hair and massive arms. His real name is unknown. Biography Confederate Warrior As a young man, Hauler had been a ghost in the Terran Confederacy Ghost Program. His psychological profile graded him as high risk. The "brain-panning" didn't "take" due to his high PI rating of 8.5. The Program wanted to eliminate them. However, he managed to escape. He surface in the Confederate Marine Corps, having taken the identity of a non-commissioned officer named Jackson Hauler (and having murdered the real one). He used his memory-altering and mind control powers, along with some forgery, to make the substitution. His superiors now believed he had simply vanished one Saturday evening (while he had secretly gone to the Ghost Program) and now he was swiftly made into an officer. He rose to lead Nova Squadron, the black ops division. He kept his psionic abilities a secret. Following Mengsk's Uprising, Hauler proved his loyalty and usefulness to the Terran Dominion. Doctor Bennett In 2501, terrazine was discovered on the planet of Demon's Fair, and Arcturus Mengsk created a secret program, Project Shadowblade, led by General Horace Warfield, to research its military applications. Seeing an opportunity, Hauler had himself assigned to a "secret mission" while he stole or created an identity of Cole Bennett, a biomedical researcher. Bennett self-experimented on himself with terrazine. He was discovered by the chief scientist, who wanted to take the evidence to General Warfield. A "straight arrow" loyal to the Dominion, this would cause problems for Bennett. In addition, the side effects of the project resulted in Mengsk wanting it shut down anyway. As a result, Warfield was recalled, and the Dominion Marine Corps was sent to eliminate everyone there or imprison them in New Folsom Prison. Bennett claimed he used his mental abilities to escape along with a few "grunts", planting memories of Bennett's "death" in the attacking marines. The Dominion would later claim that Bennett had gone mad due to the self-experimentation and had killed most of the team members, with Warfield narrowly escaping. In the end, only three project survivors were imprisoned. He reassumed his Hauler identity, coming back from his "secret mission". He felt betrayed by the Dominion and plotted revenge. Rebellion In 2503, Hauler took part in a mission to Altara in order to investigate the disapearence of a ghost and the wrangler sent to locate her. The mission was made more complicated by the arrival of a zerg force. Ghost Agent Nova Terra, who had been assigned to his unit, informed him that she could sense that the zerg were here for a specific reason, and that their presence wasn't a coincidence. Hauler stated that the Altarans were of low priority, and ordered that Nova Squadron engage the zerg. The plan was ammended somewhat when he agreed to Nova's request to go in solo and do reconissance. Notes Hauler was to appear in StarCraft: Ghost. Nova, working for his ghost squad,Chris Remo. 2005-11-11. Starcraft: Ghost Preview. Shacknews. Accessed 2008-10-26.John Lagrave, IGN staff. 2004-05-11. E3 2004: StarCraft Ghost Interview. IGN. Accessed 2008-10-26. was one of his most talented agents. Hauler, her commander and mentor, promised to help her continue to develop psionic abilities if she obeyed his orders.2007-04-22. Heroes. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-23. Hauler has secured her loyalty.StarCraft Ghost information. StarCraft: Ghost Wallpaper. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-26. His portrait was used to represent Horace Warfield in game videos.2004-05-11. Calling down support. IGN. Accessed 2008-01-09. Based on concept art, Hauler was to become infested in the game.Felix, Jason. Zerg Hauler. StarCraft: Ghost---> Video Game Concepts--->2001-2004. Accessed 2008-05-10.Felix, Jason. art455-SCG_Zerg_Hauler. Home > Egyéb > Starcraft: Ghost. Accessed 2008-07-5. This did not appear in Spectres. References Category:Terran characters of StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres Hauler, Jackson Hauler, Jackson